1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a miniaturized card edge connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. Issued No. M336576 issued to Bellwether Incorporated on Jul. 11, 2008, discloses a card edge connector, the card edge connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals fixed to the housing, and a spacer assembled to the housing. The housing defines an upper face and a bottom face opposite to each other, the spacer is assembled to a recess disposed at a bottom portion of the housing from the bottom face thereof for retaining soldering portions of the terminals. However the housing should be thick enough to set such a recess for receiving the spacer therein which is not benefit to miniaturization of the card edge connector.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.